vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Bonnie and Nora
This is the relationship between the witch Bonnie Bennett and vampire-witch hybrid Nora Hildegard. They shared a moment together in order to come to understand each other, but Nora believed her to be a traitor after finding out that Stefan took Mary Louise. Eventually, offscreen, Nora knew that Bonnie wasn't involved and the two became friends again onscreen. They agreed to work together in order to track down Rayna Cruz. Nora and Mary Louise were captured by the Armory however and Nora and Bonnie lost touch for about three years. Bonnie knows that Nora and Mary Louise killed themselves though and it can be assumed that Bonnie was saddened by Nora's death. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series Season Seven In Cold as Ice, Bonnie was originally bothered by Nora when she wanted to help Bonnie organize and run the charity, Toys for Tots. Nora began helping around, which Bonnie gradually started to appreciate, especially after witnessing Nora become friendly with a kid suffering from cancer. After the charity event, the two sit down for a small chat. They begin to talk about Mary Louise and Nora explained her love for her lover. Bonnie explained to Nora that she didn't need a lover to define her completely, which Nora appreciated hearing. Nora even calls her beautiful despite Bonnie's declaration that she doesn't need to be called beautiful in order to believe that she really is beautiful. They begin to smile at each other, gaining a mutual understanding for each other. However, this moment between them is short lived when Nora finds out via text from Julian that Stefan kidnapped Mary Louise. Nora retaliated by knocking Bonnie out while siphoning her magic. Even though Nora believed that Bonnie knew about the kidnapping, Bonnie had no idea what Nora was talking about when Nora angrily told her off before being knocked out. In Things We Lost in the Fire, Nora shows up at Caroline's baby shower. She gives Bonnie, who invited her, some socks for Caroline's babies. Bonnie then invites her to have a drink. Matt confronts Bonnie when they're alone and asks why Nora is there. Bonnie tells him that she invited Nora and Matt lists the reasons why they shouldn't trust her. Bonnie tells him that she felt bad for her and that it's better to have a member of the Heretics as a friend rather than an enemy. Nora, who has apparently been listening to them, appears and says that maybe she should leave. Matt agrees but Bonnie says that Nora should stay. Nora says that if she doesn't, Matt might say something that would cause her to hurt him. Nora then uses her magic to constrict Matt's airway. Bonnie pleads with her to stop and Nora, moved by her kindness, relents, thanks Bonnie for inviting her and leaves. Later, Bonnie finds Nora sitting by herself and chastises her because Bonnie was offering her a fresh start. Nora then accuses Bonnie of sending her a postcard with an X painted on it. Bonnie, who convinces Nora that she didn't, asks why she's bothered by it and Nora tells her that it means that the Huntress, a ruthless vampire hunter, is coming for her. Bonnie tells Nora that she will do what she must to protect her friends. Nora then asks her what they should do. In Postcards from the Edge, Nora and Bonnie work a tracking spell together and find that Rayna Cruz, the Huntress, is in Cincinnati, Ohio. Mary Louise invites herself along and the three of them go together. Both Bonnie and Nora enjoy this trip together, much to Mary Louise's annoyance. They find that the Huntress is a patient at Stillwater State Hospital. Bonnie asks what the plan is and Mary Louise states that they'll kill the Huntress while Bonnie just watches. Nora warns Mary Louise not to underestimate Rayna. In her room, they find an old senile woman who claims not to know what they're talking about. Bonnie is convinced that the woman is not the Huntress and tells Mary Louise that she won't allow her to be killed. Nora agrees with Bonnie, much to Mary Louise's jealousy. Bonnie convinces Nora go with Mary Louise to find the real Rayna Cruz because she knows that Nora is using Bonnie to make Mary Louise jealous. After the killing Rayna Cruz (by Enzo), the huntress who owns the Phoenix sword, Mary Louise confronts her about her growing friendship with Bonnie and asks if Nora has feelings for Bonnie. Nora then told her that she found a liking towards her. In This Woman's Work, Nora calls Bonnie to ask her if she let Rayna get the Phoenix Sword. After Bonnie denies it and asks how she knows, Nora then tells her that Beau's scar that he got from Rayna has opened up which means that Rayna is coming for him and every other vampire in her path. Nora tells her that she is at the hospital with Caroline helping to deliver her babies. Nora says that Rayna can track any vampire marked by her sword which means that she will come to the hospital to slay Beau and any other vampire she can find. Trivia *Both Bonnie and Nora are powerful witches. **Nora however was originally a Siphoner, a mutated witch and is currently a vampire-witch hybrid. *Both Bonnie and Nora have been rejected from their covens. **Bonnie was rejected by the spirits when she resurrected Jeremy Gilbert, her ex-boyfriend and began practicing dark magic. **Nora was rejected by her former coven because of her former status as a Siphoner. *Bonnie and Nora have decided to work together to defeat Rayna aka the Huntress. *Bonnie invited Nora to Caroline's baby shower because she felt bad for Nora being lonely. *Bonnie stands up to Matt on Nora's behalf. *It is hinted that Nora feels a possible romantic attraction for Bonnie. **Mary Louise hinted at this and noticed this first and seemed a bit jealous of Bonnie and Nora's growing friendship. *Both Bonnie and Nora practice or have practiced dark magic. **Bonnie practiced regular dark magic and expression during Season 3 and Season 4. **Nora practices dark magic as a result of siphoning her own vampirism, a creation of dark magic. *Bonnie supposedly sympathizes with Nora as both of them were previously trapped in a prison world created by the Gemini Coven. **Nora was imprisoned in the 1903 Prison World along with her fellow Heretics and Lily for 110 years (1903-2013) **Bonnie was imprisoned in the 1994 Prison World for 9 months (2012-2013). Quotes Gallery 709_BonnieNora_1.jpg Rs_560x374-151120125223-1024.2.The-Vampire-Diaries-Holiday.jl.112015.jpg 7X09-44-BonnieNora.jpg 7X09-34-Nora.jpg 7X09-45-BonnieNora.jpg 709_BonnieNora_2.jpg 7X09-42-Bonnie.jpg 7X09-43-Nora.jpg 709_BonnieNora_3.jpg 709_BonnieNora_4.jpg 709_NoraBonnie_5.jpg 709_BonnieNora.jpg 7X09-57-Bonnie.jpg 7X09-58-Nora.jpg 7X09-86-Nora.jpg 7X09-87-Bonnie.jpg 7X09-90-NoraBonnie.jpg TVD712b_0092b.jpg 712-021-Bonnie.jpg TVD712b_0141b.jpg 712-024-Bonnie-Nora.jpg 712-041-Bonnie-Nora.jpg 712-044-Bonnie-Nora.jpg 712-052-Bonnie-Nora.jpg 712-053-Bonnie-Nora-Mary.jpg 712-077-Bonnie-Nora.jpg 712-079-Bonnie-Nora.jpg 712-114-Bonnie-Nora-Mary.jpg 712-115-Bonnie-Nora-Mary.jpg Videos The Vampire Diaries Postcards from the Edge Scene The CW See also Category:Friendly Relationship Category:Relationships Category:Enemy Relationship